High School Sucks
by Maxy0008
Summary: Wally, a depressed lonley soul, is the star of the football team, star athlete and an angry boy. The only time he finds happiness is when his with Kuki, but he won't let her around him. Is there any hope for him? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Waiting

Wally sat in class, waiting for the bell to ring so that he could finally escape from this hell called school. His blue eyes gazed up towards the clock. "Damn." He thought to himself. "It's only 1:20, still got 40 minutes till we get out of this cruddy class." He complained silently to himself. The complained to himself silently. The muscular blond boy put his arms behind his head cursing under his breath. As he leaned his slim body back in his chair he heard his best friend Hoagie P. Gilligan call his name.

"Hey, Wally?" Hoaige said tapping Wally's shoulder lightly.

"What?" Wally answered turning his head slightly until the tall brown haired nerd was in sight.

"There's a comic-con this weekend in the next town over." Hoagie said smiling. "Wanna come?" He asked as his slim body leaned over the desk.

Wally sighed shaking his head. "No, I stopped reading those cruddy things years ago!"

No one in the school knew why the two boys were friends. Hoagie, known as one of the nerds in the school, read comic books, enjoyed science and played video games non-stop. While Wallabee Beetles other wise known as Wally, was into sports, being the head athlete and all. He also was known for getting into fights, his temper was short, much like his attention span. But for some reason the two boys were like brothers.

Finally the last bell rang, and Wally grabbed bag flinging it over his shoulder and waited for Hoagie to grab his things. The two of them walked out of the class room towards the exit. Wally dug in his pocket looking for the keys to his truck. Once he found them he looked up to see that Hoaige escaped to see his girlfriend. Abigail Lincoln, one of the prettiest girls in the school. Her black wavy hair complemented her dark brown eyes. While her dark silky complexion, matched Hoagie's little skin. Wally looked at them and waved his hand to let Hoagie know he was leaving. When he turned to walk away a small girl about 5''3' popped up in front of him. "Hi Wally!"

The girl was Kuki Sanban. She was everything. Head cheerleader, voted the nicest in the school. She had perfect grades, nothing lower then an A-. Also she was one of the most beautiful girls Wally ever laid eyes on. Everything from her perfectly long black hair to her goddess like body. The blond boy adored the little Asian girl, and loved everything about her. Even though he'd never admit it to anyone, he knew how he felt.

Kuki smiled at him and leaned forward. "Not getting into anymore trouble I hope!" She said cheerfully wagging a finger at him.

Wally just sighed shaking his head no and pushed her hand softly to the side. "Don't worry about it Kuki." He said blunt fully, if there was one thing Wally was good at was hiding his feelings.

"I've been good, now do you need a ride home or something?" He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Nope!" Kuki said jumping up. "I was just heading to cheerpractice, we have a competition coming up soon and we gotta get our act together!" She said smiling at him. "Do you want to come watch? I'm sure the team could use some input."

Wally shook his head again. "No, I have to get ready for work. Then I'm meeting up Nigel and Hoagie. Going to the movies."

The boy really wanted to go, but he couldn't let himself. He knew all the crap he'd get for it from the guys. From everyone. Kuki just simply smiled and nodded. "That's alright." She said. "Maybe next time. Well, anyways I gotta go Wally! Bye!" Kuki waved as she ran off into the crowd of never ending teens.


	2. Chapter 2 Late

Chapter 2: Late

Wally came home to an empty house, he did every day. His dad at work, little brother Joey was at school untill 4, and his mom. . . gone. The short (5"6') Australian never gave to much thought about it, because when he did, he always suffered. In one way or another.

Looking up at the clock he desided it was time to get ready for work. He made his way up to his room, grabbing his work clothes. The boy walked to the bathroom and turned on the water stripping off any clothes he had on before he stepped into the hot shower. The water rolled down his tight muscle bond body, soaking his long blonde hair as his mind began to wonder. He thought of his job down at the auto shop, he was only able to change oil, but working on cars relaxed him. He also thought of school and how he ws always stuggling. Then he found himself thinking of her. Kuki Sanbon. A small smile appeard on his wet face. He thought of how cute she was cheering, how beautiful she looked when she was trying to focus on something, and how she always found a way to make him feel like he was somthing. He tried picturing he somthing more then just a crush, but a girlfriend. A girlfriend who wasn't so innocent. He tried his hardest to picture her undressed and doing somthing naughty. He couldn't, the best he could picture was her swimming in the pool in her bikini.

Hours later he got off work and headed over to Hoagies. It wasn't any surpize when he saw Nigels car parked in the drive way. He knew Nigel got off an hour eailer, Nigel was a workachlioc, so no one took it as a shock when he was hired as a manager at the super market, got higher pay, played the role as Class President, and still found time to have a life. Wally sighed as pulled up to the curb, he always felt like he wasn't good enough. Stepping out of the truck he looked at his cell phone for the time. "Damnit, I'm late." He mummble as he walked towards the pourch.

"Glad to see ya made it!" The door flew open as Wally looked up to see Hoagie waving. "So, Wally I've been thinking," He natural for the football star and head cheerleader to hit off!"

"Shut up." Wally hissed punched the tall nerd in the arm as he entered the house. Already in a bad mood for being late.

Nigel was sitting on the couch eatting a slice of peperoni pizza looking at a paper from school. Wally figured it must be some kind of A.P. class homework.

"What's up?" Nigel asked as Wally say down on the chair putting his feet coffee table.

"Nothin' much, just got off work." He replied grabbing a slice a pizza as Hoagies phone started to ring. Hoagie answered leaving the room to returned only moments later.

"You guy's don't mind if we cancel do you? Abby want's to go to out and eat then come back here to hang out. So if it's cool with you?" He smiled at them akwardly.

"Go have some cruddy fun." Wally said. "Just cause I can't get laid don't mean I'ma be a cock block."

Hoagie smiled and nodded thanking them as the other to boys got up and left to find another place to hang.


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner Madness

The two decided to go to the local hamburger joint that resides on the west side of the town. It was a small building; much like the ones in the fifties. The black and white tile floor covered the ground of this old dinner. Red booths were run along the walls sticking out into the dinners walk way. A counter that opened up to the kitchen was placed at the front of the place where red stools were making their stand, waiting for hungry teenagers to sit upon them, and get their fix of a greasy meal.

Wally sat down in the ripped up red booth cursing under his breath about his favorite table being taken up by a bunch a nerds. He threw his fist into the plushy back of the seat making a loud thud.

"Damn nerds taking my table I could kick their asses if I had the mind too." He bitched to the bald boy sitting on the other side with a slightly upset look.

"Wally, it's just a table, calm down." Nigel said putting his elbows on the table lacing his fingers and resting his chin on them.

The blonde boy rolled his eyes at his friend and looked at him. "How the hell do you manage to stay so calm all the damn time?" He hissed in a pissed off kind of way.

"I don't let things bug me." He stated in a relaxed manner, his sunglasses covering his brown eyes.

"Whatever." Wally mumbled his leg pumping up and down in a quick motion. He sat there waiting for their menus.

Looking around the dinner he saw a face he had grown to love. The beautiful ivory skin, the black hair that flowed around it, and those amazing violet eyes, he looked away, hoping she wouldn't notice him. Nigel looking up at Wally noticed who was making him feel so weird. Also taking note to the blonde girl besides her.

Rachelle was the blonde girl who Nigel has liked for a long while now. Her bob cut, her body shape, her personality. She was strong willed and Nigel liked that. Unlike Wally he wasn't afraid of the girl he liked. "Hey!" He called out to them waving them over as Wally looked up glaring at him.

Rachelle and Kuki looked up from the neon colored Juke box, then smiled and waved. The two were both in sports, although Kuki was a cheerleader and Rachelle was well in everything, so they have very lean limber body's that slowly made their ways to the boys.

"Damn it." Wally whispered at Nigel. "You know I don't want Kuki around me." His eyes were filled with anger.

Nigel had a sly smirk on his face looking at Wally. "Well, I figure a bastard like you could use a good girl in your life." He looked at them. "Now be nice and make conversation." He said as the girls made it to the table.

"What's up?" Rachelle smiled sitting next to Nigel. It was very clear to anyone that the two had feelings for one another; just both of them were too caught up in their activities to notice.

"We just came for a bite." Nigel replied as Kuki looked at Wally sitting next to him. Nigel looked at Wally checking to make sure he wasn't going to be mean.

"Hi.. Wally." Kuki said in her heavenly voice. It was like music to Wally's ears.

"Hey Kuki." He replied to her trying to avoid eye contact. There was no doubt that he strong feelings for this girl. The blonde boy would never admit this though. He wasn't a very good guy. He got into fights. He told his dad off, he even threw a brick at the principal's car. Even if it was because of his anger problems he didn't want her exposed to such nature.

She looked over at him and then at the table. "So Wally how was work?" She asked him trying to make conversation since the other two seemed to not notice the rest of the world.

The boy just shrugged and looked put the window. Kuki looked down feeling ignored as the waitress came out and handed them their menus Wally looked at her. "Took ya' long enough." He spat in an angry tone snatching the menu.

Nigel looked at him and scolded him for his actions. "Sorry ma'am he is just always in a bad mood."

The waitress smiled. "It's fine, I have teenagers myself I know how it is." She said walking off.

The kids at the table watched Wally as he looked at his menu. As he became aware of what was happened he asked Kuki politely to move and as she did he got up and stormed away.


	4. Chapter 4 Nigels speech

_**Authors note: **__I was told that how I was spelling Rachel's name was wrong and they were right. Where I'm from that's how the spelling is known, or at least how I know it. So I really do thank you for pointing that out to me. I'll get on that and fix it from here on out. By the way, I don't own KND just doing this for fun!_

Kuki's two glossed up lips parted from one another as she stood there in shock as the auzzie ran off from the diner. "Why does he always run away from me?" Her voice was faint while her head fell forwards causing the black strands to fall before her. "What am to him, poison?" Her light purple eyes quickly flooded full of tears, causing a thin stream to fall from both sides of her face; Tears or frustration and sadness. "All I ever do is be nice to him." She clinched her pale fist as she ground her teeth together. "I invite to watch the cheer team practice, to study, to hang out, hell I even invited him to the lake with me and my family! No matter what I ask him he always has some damn excuse not to!" After she finished screaming she let out a saddened sigh. "I only want to be his friend…" Kuki wiped her tears, her head still towards the ground. "Is that so bad?"

Rachel who was already up at her side softly ran her fingers throw Kuki's long black locks. "No Kukz not at all… He just doesn't see the good in you."

Nigel, who was unable to see any girl cry, much less a girl who he considered a friend, stood up; finding it fairly easy considering that Rachel was already up trying to calm the panicked Japanese girl don. He looked down with a slight smile on his face. "Wallabee, you damn idiot," he thought. He stepped over to Kuki and put a strong, yet gentle hand on her shoulder. He cleared his throat and looked down at her. "Kuki, it isn't you he believes is the poisoned one," he said softly.

"It's not?" She asked as she wiped her tears again.

He shook his head. "No, he thinks it's him that's the poisoned one. He tells himself he is. He tells himself that he is bad person, he is convinced that he isn't any good."

"But why?"

"Did you see how he stormed off for no real reason? He holds so much anger; towards his family, towards the world, but mostly himself. He feels so much hate for the world that the hate it's self is what runs him. Picture it as if he is holding onto the edge of a cliff and the only thing holding him up is all that hate he feels." Nigel cleared his throat again ready to speak again, but before he could Kuki spoke.

"So why won't he get any help?"

"Simple, he doesn't want anyone to think he's crazy. He knows he has a problem, and he knows he doesn't know how to control his anger, but he doesn't want anyone else to know. He doesn't want anybody to know that he is scared of himself. Wally is afraid of what he might end up doing to someone he loves so he moves away from those people. The only reason he won't push Hoagie and me away is because he won't let him." Nigel paused. "I assume he is so good at football because he can put his anger out in a healthy way, but when the season is over he goes back into that mode of pure hate. Although he may be great at hiding it he truly is a man that knows no other feeling but Anger, fear, and sadness."

Kuki looked at him, her sorrowful eyes focused on his dark lens.

"But he views you as god's gift to earth. Wally adores you. He talks about how you are god's given angel. He cares about you Kuki, so much that he refuses to let himself come near you. I'm not sure if it is because he doesn't want you to see how he feels, or if he thinks you are too good for him, but I do know that he is terrified of you. He is terrified to ruin 'pure perfection' as he would call you. That's why he always runs."

The pale complexion of Kuki's thin face turned a slight color of pink. "But I'm not where near perfect. I'm no different from any other girl in our school", she said under her breath.

"That may be true in your eyes but in Wallabees he is unable to view you any other way."

Looking down, Kuki sighed.

Seeing this, Nigel looked down. "I'm sorry Kuki here," he said pulling out his cell phone. "I'll call him if you would like?"

Kuki looked up shaking her head. "No, no. I have a better idea." A smirk grew on her face as she grabbed her green hand bag, and just like that her thin womanly figure flew from the diner. Nigel and Rachel just watched, a bit confused on what she had planned.


	5. Chapter 5 Phone Call

_**Authors note:**__ Sorry about the wait, I was planning on having this up right after my last chapter, but I got caught up in life. Then I got the Pokémon game so I've been playing that. But! I managed to get this done for my readers. I don't own KND I do it for fun!_

The bright sun of spring was beginning to fade away due to the dark rain clouds that filled the sky. Looking at this Wally tightened the grip around the old plastic steering wheel of his old rust white truck. "Shit," He mumbled hatefully. "I hate the rain." Turning up his radio that was stationed on _102.4 Hard Rock_ he sped up determined to beat the rain.

Once he reached his destination he slid into his two car drive way, turned on the engine and hopped out. Unfortunately for him he was unable to beat the rain because once he stepped foot on the hard ground the down poor started. "Damn it!" He yelled running to his porch then started to search for his keys.

Finally when he got inside of his old, empty house he tore off his jacket, and the white shirt that hid underneath; leaving him in his old white wife beater and his baggy jeans. As he threw his shirt and jacket on the ground he ran up the stairs as his phone started to ring. Rolling his eyes, the blond already knew who was on the other line.

"What the hell do you want?" Wally hissed into the phone.

"To let you know how your insincere actions are making Kuki feel." Nigel said on the other line.

"What do you mean?"

"You are always running off from her, you ignore her, and you never accept her request to hang out with you." Nigel said calmly.

"To protect her!"

"From what?" Nigel yelled. "You?" The other end was silent. "You aren't a bad guy Wally. You need to get help and stop blaming yourself for your mother's death."

"Shut up you damn brit! You think you know everything don't you, well how about you just keep your mouth shut for once! I don't want Kuki around me because I can't be the one responsible for ruining her innocence!"

"Who says you have to Hell, who the fuck said she didn't already! You wouldn't know would you?" Nigel yelled as Wally kept pushing his buttons.

"Shut up!" Wally yelled back.

"No! How would know if you can't even hold a casual conversation with her?" After taking a breath, Nigel continued "I know you hate yourself, I know you're afraid, but Wally, please don't put your feelings of anger and fear before those of love and happiness"

Wally looked down. "I can't, someone might get hurt if I don't stay away." He said flashing back to the moment his mother died he shook his head snapping out of it.

"Kuki was crying."

"What?"

"Kuki, she was crying."

"Why what happened?"

"You did."

"What do you mean?"

"She thinks you hate her. She thinks you believe she poison or something. Wally can't you see that by keeping away from people you're really hurting them in the process?"

Wally stood there holding his phone in a hushed manner

"Wally, please, just stop secluding yourself." Nigel said before ending the call.

Looking at his phone Wally sighed as he walked in his bathroom.

Turning on the hot water he took off the rest of his clothes and stepped on. The warm water ran down his buff, toned, ivory skin, his face held a saddened expression. "Do I really hurt her..?" he asked himself as he washed his body.

As he was washing the shampoo out of his long blond hair he heard the door bell ring. "Damn it who the hell is here?" He asked himself grabbing the large blue towel that sat on the toilet and wrapped it around his waist as he headed down stairs.

With his eyes close he swung the door open. 'Whadd'ya need? I'm in the mid-" As he opened his eyes he realized who it was standing before him. It was short Japanese girl. Kuki.


	6. Chapter 6 Let's have a lttle chat

_**Authors note: **__I really worked hard on this chapter. It took me a couple of days to get it done. Since my best friend is doing Lint for his girlfriend and stopped eating chocolate, his one and only addiction I gave up Pokémon so he wouldn't suffer alone. I'm such a good friend. :'( The good thing is I get more time to work on my story, so here it is. _

A completely nervous wreck of a blond Aussie stood before the small girl. She stood straight up, and stared him in the eyes. He had no clue why Kuki, of all people would show up at his house. She wanted to talk him about something, but what could it be? Wallys mind raced trying to think of a reason, any reason as to why she would just randomly pop up at his house and pretty much demand a conversation. "Uhh…" Wally let out, his heart beating faster by the second. He tried to come up with an excuse so she wouldn't have to come in. Remembering that he was in the shower he decided to use that. "I'm in the middle of taking a shower right now." He said placing a noticeably nervous smile on his face.

"That's fine, I'll just wait." She said in cheerful manner that included a tilt of the head making her hair fall to her side in a way that Wally found adorable.

"Damn it." Wally thought to himself. "Uh alright I guess." He mumbled moving aside to let her in. "The living room is right over there." He said pointing to a large opening on his right.

As he moved aside Kuki stepped inside and instantly thought his home was amazingly beautiful. It was kind of a surprise. Even the foyer area looked fantastic. Across from the oak wooden door was a large painting of an Australian plain. The right of the painting was a door and to the let was the stairs. On the floor there was a long oval rug that sandy tint to it. Heading to the living room Kuki kept looking around in wonder as Wally went up the stairs to finish his shower.

Once he finished he looked in the mirror. "It'll be okay," he reassured himself. "It's just a talk you'' be fine." Wally nodded to himself then followed with a sigh. "Time to get dressed." He thought as he set of to his room.

Meanwhile Kuki looked around the living room. She adored every aspect of how the room was put together. The couch that was placed on north wall was a long bage couch and above it was two paintings. Both of the Beetles family home land. In the middle of the two there was a saying painted in a leaf green color that said, "Home is where the heart is." In old roman looking letters.

Across from the couch was a huge entertainment center. In the middle of it was a flat screen TV. On the selves where a whole bunch of knick-knacks from Australia along with Wallys trophies he won from football.

The flooring a hardwood oak and in the middle sat a very large rug with a green rim and the same sandy shade as the one in the foyer area. The wall was painted a darker tan color that complemented the huge fire place that sat in the west wall.

The fire place was made of limestone bricks. On the top of the fire place where pictures that surrounded a urn. Kuki walked over to the fire place noticing they where all of Wallys mom. "I wondered what happened to her." Kuki said holding a picture.

"Car accident," Wally said leaning on the entrance.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kuki said putting the picture back then looked down.

"Eh it's whatever."

She nodded and sat down. "Wally?"

He glanced over at her. "Yeah?"

"I'm not perfect you know."

Wally just watched her.

"I still love rainbow monkeys and I'm 17. I don't understand the things people say all the time and I'm clumsy," Kuki said as Wally walked over and sat down next to her.

"But that's not why I think you're perfect." He said softly. "I think you're perfect because you can be nice to everyone. No matter who it is you manage to wave and smile all the time like something ever fazes you."

"That's not true. I'm not nice to people who are bullies."

"You're nice to me."

"That's because I know you're nicer then you try to act."

He just stared at her. "Where is this coming from?"

"Nigel told me why you're always ignoring me. I'm not mad. Just a little disappointed that you think so lowly of yourself."

"Nigel told you, eh?" He said. "Damn bastard." Wally thought looking down.

"Yeah, just to be nice."

Wallys leg twitched, he was pissed. His best friend sold him out, but he trying to do everything to keep his cool. "Just stay calm Wally." He told himself. "Well you do know I am like almost always working right Kuki?" He smiled. "Either that or training."

"You weren't at work today"

"I just got off early."

"So you can't tell me anymore that you can't hang out. When you get off early we can."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Do you really wanna hang out with me?" He asked.

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"You're a very interesting person."

"I am?" Wally asked confused.

"Yeah, you're just… I don't know… different."

"That's not very nice."

Kuki jumped up blushing, she didn't mean to sound so mean. "No! I didn't mean in a bad way! Just the say you do things. Like how you act in class and now I guess how you answer the door."

"Um thanks?" Wally said still confused.

"So," She started. "What makes you feel the need to stay away from people who care about you? Isn't that lonely?" Her voice was quiet as Wally just gave her a surprised looked.

"Yeah I get lonely, but I'm not safe to be around. I'm dangerous I guess."

"How?"

"I just get so mad so damn easy and I got to much strength then I know what to do with. I don't usually control my anger so well. In fact it controls me. I could go nuts and hurt someone I care about." He explained looking at her. This had been the first time ever he has ever said that to anyone, even himself. He didn't want to admit how easily he could hurt someone but he knew deep down he could.

"Then tell me how you feel Wally," Kuki offered in the sweet loving way people knew her for.

He just gave her a blank stare. "Sorry to tell ya' Kuki but guys don't talk about their feelings. It's kinda gay."

Crossing her arms her lavender eyes rolled. "It's not gay!" She yelled. "If anything it's something only real guys do. Besides id you where gay you wouldn't be staring at me every time you saw me."

Blushing the blond Aussie looked down. Had she really noticed him watching her all those times? Not like he could help it, it wasn't his fault she was so god damn beautiful. "Sorry Kuki but I won't talk about how I feel."

"But Wally!"

After a couple of pleads for him to tell her how he felt Wally couldn't take it anymore. All this shit talking about how he feels was driving him crazy. "Fine!" He yelled standing up. "Wanna know how I feel?" His eyes met hers. The blue of his eyes looked like they were iced over with feelings of hate and regret. "Every fucking day I wake up to my dad and brother who hardly acknowledge my existence and resent me for what happened to my mom! Then I have to go to school and sit there and listen to teachers preach on about why their subject is important and I need to know this shit! Also I gotta deal with the people who I really don't give a damn about and then I got to go work where I deal with shitty as people who only give a damn about themselves. On top of all that! I have to go every day knowing it's my fucking fault my mother is dead!"

Looking at him Kukis mouth fell slightly open in shock. "How is your fault?" she asked under her breath just loud enough for the blond to hear.

"Don't worry about it."

"Wally, you can talk to me if you need someone to talk to." Kuki said standing up. "You don't have to be Mr. Macho Man all the time." Moving over to him she placed a hand on his shoulder. "How about you change those voices in your head, make em' like you instead." She said smiling.

He looked up at her his blue eyes started to water. "Kuki, can you go now?"

"But…"

He stood up looking down. "Just go… please?"

Nodding Kuki grabbed her purse and started towards the door. "Just know, you aren't the only one with problems." She said just before she walked out. Leaving Wally alone something she really didn't want to do.

"Fuck…" Wally mumbled as he headed towards the stairs. "Damn it Kuki!" He yelled wiping his eyes before he smashed his fist into the wall leaving a huge hole. "Mom… I'm so sorry…" He wiped his eyes again as he fell in his bed. "I really am sorry…" He repeated again before drifting off to sleep.

_**A/N: **__Woah that was intense for me just to write. I had to add the line from P!nks new some "Fucking Perfect". I thought it was perfect for this chapter and I was listening to that as I wrote this. I had planned to do this chapter based on the song "How to Save a Life" by The Frey but I changed my mind. It might be the base for a later chapter. The new one should be up soon. Hopefully before Tuesday._


	7. Chapter 7 Nightmare

_**A/N: **__So my best friend is playing Harvest Moon and I have nothing to do! Soooo, I am going to write. A lot of people have been asking what had happened to Wally's mom, well I think I'm going to explain it. Enjoy_

"Mom! Hurry it up!" A younger Wallabee Beetles yelled from the bottom of the stairs. He stood up at 5 foot and 1 inch. Looking about 12 he waited for his mother.

"I'm coming Wallabee! Just hold your gosh darn horses." His mother yelled in her lovely accent. Walking down stairs she wore a blue long dress along with matching shoes. Her hair was cut just above her shoulders and she had a pearl neck lace on. "We'll get your new comic book now come on dearie." She said walking past him grabbing her keys.

Smiling Wally ran out to the black car and jumped in back as his mother got in front and buckled her seat beat. "Make sure you strap in Wally, I don't anything to happen to my sweet little angel." She said smiling at him.

"Mom… nothing is going to happen, nothing ever does!" He yelled putting his seat belt on crossing his arms throwing a small fit.

"Well remember something son, nothing can always turn into something." She said laughing a bit.

"Yeah yeah just drive." Wally said leaning on the window.

"Will do!" She said in a cheerful tone as she started to back out of the drive way.

That Tuesday had been the worst Tuesday for anyone to be out on the streets. For all the college kids it was known as "Trick Tuesday", a day when all the people could go out and get as drunk as they wanted and go party on the streets of the town. Not knowing this his mother drove right in the middle of where all of this was happening.

There were a couple of drunk drivers. Unfortunately for Wally and his mother they just happened to collide into one.

Wally's mother had stopped to look for any passing drivers and there not being any she started to go. Then a green Lexus came speeding down the road. Hitting them on the side where Wally's mom sat the car flipped over. Wally was lucky enough to get out of the upside down car, his mother wasn't nearly as lucky.

A few of the sober students came running. A tall black girl with long wavy hair came up and called 911 holding Wallys hand. The poor blond was just heartbroken. If he hadn't asked his mom to take him to get the new Yipper comic she wouldn't have been hurt.

The paramedics came shortly after the girl had called. Explaining to them what had happened she told Wally to go with the paramedics to take his mother to the hospital. She was hooked up to so many machines, an oxygen tank, and a thingy that counted her heart beat. There where some many things being attached to his mother he didn't know how to react, but soon it wouldn't have mattered because as soon as they pulled into the hospital the line went dead. Her heart had stopped, and she was declared dead.

Jumping up from his bed Wally panted holding his head. "Damn… why did I have to have that dream again…?" He said getting out of the bed and going to his bathroom. He looked in the mirror and sighed. "It'll be okay… Like dad said… she's in a batter place." Wally told himself splashing himself with cold water and he went back to his room.

He looked at his phone 3:22. The only person he could think of that would be up this late was Hoagie. He always stayed up all night playing video games. Staring at his phone he decided to call him.

"Dude? It's in the middle of the night? What do you need?" Hoagie said, he sounded like he just woke up.

"Sorry Hoagie, just needed to ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I need to get help?

"What do you mean dude?"

"I mean to help mean, you think I have real bad issues right?"

Hoagie didn't answer.

"I mean, you know Kuki came over today…"

"She did?"  
"Yeah…"

"What happened?" Hoagie asked him sitting up.

"She just told me if anything was wrong I could talk to her. She told me that she wanted to be my friend, and that I should like myself more. That's basically it, then I kicked her out."

"What? Why? Wally you idiot!" Hoagie yelled.

"Don't yell at me… She asked me about my mom."

"Oh…"

"Yeah and I couldn't just tell her. It's my fault dude. I should have known better then to ask her."

"You were 12 you didn't know some drunken bastard was going to go and hit you guys."

"Yeah, but I remember my dad telling me to wait till Wednesday. If I would have listened she wouldn't be dead."

"You have to stop telling yourself that Wally. Anyways, I'll come over tomorrow. Night."  
"Night..." Wally said hanging up laying back down and not sleeping for the rest of the night.

**A/N: **_Sorry this chapter kinda sucked I just wanted you all to know what happened to his mom and I needed to put a little more numbuh 2 action in this crap! So thanks for reading update soon._


	8. Chapter 8 Hitting is never good

_**A/N: **__All the praise I was getting made me decide to give a treat and post this one right away. It has a lot in it. I'll have the next one's up soon I promise. I hope you enjoy._

The next morning Wally woke up from a horrid night of sleep. Feeling worse than he did last night he stood up and stumbled down stairs in the same clothes he had on the day before. He walked in the kitchen and saw his little brother Joey eating a bowl of Wrestle Mania cereal. Wally looked over at him and grunted good morning to him grabbing a bowl and making himself some cereal.

"Hey Wally." His little brother said to him smiling.

"Why you up so early?" Wally asked him putting some cereal in mouth.

"I always wake up early on Saturdays. It's cartoon time!" Joey looked at him. "What about you? Aren't you always asleep on Saturdays? It's your only day off."

"Put a sock in a brat." Wally said. "I just so happen to have plans today."

"Doing?"

"Nothing that concerns a little twerp like you, now back off." Wally said getting up taking his bowl of cereal up to his room.

After a couple of hours he readied himself for his day hanging out with Hoagie. Wally really didn't feel much like seeing Nigel. After all he went behind his back and told Kuki things she really didn't need to know. Grabbing his phone he gave Hoagie a ring.

"Hello?" The brown haired boy answered his mouth sounded as if it was full; probably of a jelly doughnut or a chili dog.

"Hey dude, when ya' coming over. I already got World War set up for us to play." Wally said drinking a soda.

"On my way, I'll be there in five minutes."

"Alright see ya." Wally said hanging up.

Wally's room was filled with gym equipment, his futon, his TV and dresser. His walls plastered with posters of half naked girls and rocks bands. After a few minutes Hoagie ran in his room. "Alright! Let's do this shit!" He yelled plopping down on the futon and grabbing the remote.

"Alright! You can bet your ass you're not gonna win!" Wally yelled grabbing the other one.

"Ha, you wish you were good as me!"

"Bull." Wally said as he started the game.

Wally and Hoagies game got intense as they shot one another. Blowing up each other troops and killing whoever got in their way. Their scores where about matched. 21,000 and 21,342. Wally was in the lead. There was only two minutes left in the game. Wally being Wally he got too cocky and started rubbing it in Hoagies face, and before he knew it his head was blown off. (In the game of course), causing him to lose.

"Damn it!" Wally screamed. "That was a good game…"

Hoagie smiled. "Yeah, it was. Good job." He said holding out his hand so he could shake it.

Wally grabbed his hand shaking it. "Ha ha, come on let's go get some pizza." Wally suggested.

Nodding Hoagie headed out of Wallys room as Wally walked behind him.

Getting to the Pizza place they ran inside laughing and picking on one another. Looking up the two boys saw Nigel. Waving Nigel walked over. "Hello you two, it's nice to see you. Wally how are doing since we last talked?" Nigel asked him smiling.

Wally just glared at him. "Not so well. Nigel, you betrayed my trust! I told you not to tell anyone anything I said about my life and your ass goes and tells Kuki everything!" The blond yelled holding up his fist.

"Wally, you must understand that she was standing in the dinner crying her heart out. I'm sure you would have done the same." Nigel said fixing his sun glasses.

"No, I really wouldn't have! I am a good friend! Unlike your ass!"

Hoagie looked at them. What all had he missed? "Um guys? You're attracting attention." He told them unsure of what else to say.

"I don't give a fuck!" Wally yelled. "This bastard betrayed me!"

Nigel looked at him. "I did no such thing. I only wish to help you, something that I will never do unless you decide to help yourself."

"Help this." Wally said as his fist made contact with Nigel's left eye. Hitting him hard enough he broke his sunglasses and knocked the brit to the ground. "Ouch." Wally said shaking his hand.

"Wally!" Hoagie yelled going to Nigel. "What the hell is your problem?" He yelled.

"Nothing I am just sick of every one talking about me! He is not better than those bastards, he deserved to get hit."

"He didn't do anything!"

"Whatever." Wally said walking out of the Pizza place. Getting his car he shook his hang again. "Ha, good hit Wally." He told himself as he started his truck and headed home.

When he got there he saw his dad was home outside waiting. Getting out he looked at his old man. "Whaddya' waiting for?" He asked him.

"You! You son are in very big trouble!" His father yelled. "You gave your best friend a black eye! What the hell is your problem?"

"Mind your crap old man." Wally said pushing past him.

"Give me your keys."

"What?"

"You heard me. Now." His father said in a demanding tone.

"Fine!" Wally said handing him his keys going inside.


	9. Chapter 9 The New Guy

_**Authors Note: **__Hey, I'm so sorry that I havn't been posting my story but it's been a long month. My best friend got hit by a car, but it was funny and he's okay, then my kittens tried to eat a glass bowl cause they are dumb. Then my microsoft office stopped working on me and then my computer got like 30,000 virus' so yeah, this blows! Anyway this was suppose to be a long chapter but since I also lost my notebook I don't have the rest of the chapter. So I'll give you this much._

Wally bit his lip at the sight of a thin Asian girl running on a treadmill. Who would have known that Kuki of all people would be at the Crowning King's Gym? After everything that happened yesterday, she was the one person he'd rather not see. Not like he didn't want to see her. He just needed to get away. He couldn't help but to watch her though. Not like he was a stalker or anything he just has never seen something so beautiful. Her black tights that hugged her lower body outlining her perfect curves, a loose green tank top covered a tighter black one. Her long hair was up in a messy bun and there were green earphones dangling from her ears. "God she is so pretty," Wally mumbled as he turned away before she noticed him.

Stopping the treadmill, Kuki looked over catching a glance of the blond. He was headed towards the boxing ring. Smiling to herself she followed after him. "I bet he'll be fun to watch." She said to herself.

Once Wally arrived at the ring he signed a paper that said the gym wasn't responsible for any injuries to one's self as they boxed. When he got into the ring he felt the adrenaline running throughout his veins. All that's happened just this weekend was enough to get him pumped. He had to hit something, and he had to hit it hard. Wally was sure he was going to get a K.O. on someone once he got contact.

Standing behind him Kuki thought about how strong he was for a guy of his size. Never seeing him fight before, she was kind of excited. Not that this was really considered a fight, it was boxing, but really? What's the difference? "Hey Wally!" She yelled standing behind him.

Knowing the voice calling him he sighed and turned around. "Kuki… Hey…" He said waving at her.

"Good Luck!" Kuki cheered and backed up ready to watch the match.

"Thanks," he mumbled turning around to face his opponent. He was a tall buff boy who held a tan complexion. This boy looked to be about the age of 18 and seemed to be a lot bigger than the blond on the other side of the ring. His brown hair was buzz cut and on his forehead was a small scar that sat farther to the left. His black eyes focused on Wally as his lips curled up into a smirk. There was a tattoo on the right side of his peck that said "My Lord has saved me" with a cross that sat behind it. Wally watched him annoyed at his smirk he couldn't wait for this fight to start.

Kuki observed the guy to; in fact she was kind of freighted by him. He was giant next to Wally and looked as if he used to be gang banger or something. "Be careful Wally…" She whispered watching them.

After the Ref gave out the rules and the two shook hands the bell rang. Circling around the ring the tan boy swung first. Lucky for Wally he dodged the punch and swung back with a right hook.

As the boy got it he grunted in pain then shook it off and went after Wally. Attempting to hit him with a upper cut Wally moved his head just enough he could feel the wind of the punch. "Heh, not so good after all," Wally thought to himself smirking as he delivered a left hook , this time hitting the boy in the cheek. After the boy threw several more hits that failed to hit Wally smiled as he was clear for an upper cut. Going after it Wally hit him clear in the chin knocking the boy back.

Since the fight was for minors who's parents didn't have to approve the ref called a K.O. even though the kid was fine, just a bit Dizzy. Wally smiled to himself in victory as Kuki stood on the side lines cheering. "Hey man." The tan boy said standing up. "That was an epic ass hit!" He exclaimed holding out his hand. "The names Joel Peterson I'm new to town."

Wally gave him a puzzled look, his mouth hung slightly open. He didn't know what is was, but this guy wasn't sitting right with him about Joel. He didn't know what it was though. "Wally." He said taking his and shaking it once.

"Nice to meet you Wally." Joel exclaimed happily. "I'm new to town so I came to the gym hoping to find a new friend I'll be damned I did!"

"We are not friends." Wally stated bluntfully walking off.

"Wally!" Kuki yelled from the floor. "Be nice! He only wants friend. What if you were all alone? Huh?"

"Thanks random girl standing on the ground!" Joel said holding his thumb out in the upwards postion.

"Sue thing," Kuki said walking over to him. "I'm Kuki Sanban."

Seeing this made Wally clinched is fist and anger and alked out. "That stupid little fuck." He mumbled "Acted like it was cool to get his ass beat, then start talking to Kuki like it was nothing. I'll kick his fucking ass." He mummbled to himself as he headed home.

Joel just stood there and watched Wally walk out. Tilting his head he looked over at th Raven haired girl. "What's up his ass?" He askd jokingly.

Kuki looked down. He always had to walk out, and now Joel was asking. Why? She had t come up with an excuse any excuse. "He is just..." She bit her lip. "A loner." She smiled. "He just doesn't like people so he stays away from them. They just bug him I guess."

"Well that blows."

Kuki nodded. "Yea, but you got to get used to it." Her eyes were drawn to the ground.

"Huh?" Joel said looking at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kuki stated softly. "Come on let me show you the town."


	10. Chapter 10 Car Ride

_**Authors Note: **__Hey ya'll sorry about the delay in my story I like just got my computer fixed, then I found my notebook. Yay! I know ya'll have been waiting for my story and let me tell you things are about to go from bad to worse, and it's going to happen fast. Enjoy._

_Joel and Kuki drove down the road jamming to whatever songs played on the radio. Seeing a short blonde headed figure up the road Joel stopped his mini party and looked over at Kuki. "Hey?" Joel asked looking over at the small girl besides him. "Is that Wally?"_

_Kuki looked out of her window. "Yeah, it is…" She said looking down. Kuki had no idea what was going through Wally's head and it hurt her to see him in such a depressing state of mind. "Maybe he would like a ride home…" She said looking at Joel._

_Joel smirked as he started to pull over next to the boy. "Already on it Kukers." Joel said laughing. Joel was a really nice guy, he didn't have a mean bone in his body. Once he came to a stop he rolled down his window and smiled at Wally. "Hey dude?" He asked. "Do you need a ride home?"_

_Much to Wally's annoyance he did need a ride, his house was at least another five miles from where he stood, and it looked as if it was going to rain. But, beings a stubborn as Wally was he would rather walk in the rain then get a ride from the moron in the car besides him. "Nah." He said as he started off his hands shoved deep in his pockets._

"_But Wally?" Kuki said popping her head out from behind Joel. "It's going to get cold out and it's gonna start raining. Please get in the car." She begged._

"_I thought you could drive Kuki what are you doing in his car?"_

"_I was going to show him around town since he is new and all." Kuki replied._

_A slight smile crossed Wally's face. He admired her for going out of her way to show a person around. She truly was the sweetest girl he knew. Then he wiped the smile of his face and covered it with a sigh. "Fine." He stated feeling as if he had no choice but to protect the girl he has been in love with for as long as he could remember. Wally wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to her, much less if he could prevent it from happening to her. "But I want to show him around with you." He said as Kuki got out smiling moving to the back of the car._

_Once Wally got in the car Kuki looked at him and Joel and smiled. Granted the car was filled with that feeling of awkwardness she still managed to keep a smile on her face._

_As for Joel he just wondered why Wally acted the way he did. It was so apparent to him that he had a great friend and that he was also willing to be a friend. So why he wouldn't accept him was a mystery. _

_The car was silent as the rain began to fall Joel smiled and looked around. "So, Wally, tell me something." He said trying to get him to talk._

"_Tell you what?" He snapped looking at him._

"_You want Kuki as your own don't ya' buddy?"_

_Both the other faces quickly turned to the tan boy. "What?" They said together._

_Joel stayed focused on the road. "Well I've only known you for a could of hours and I can tell the bond you two is a great one. You didn't want a ride until you noticed Kuki was in the car with me. You are terrified to have her as your own, but you also don't want anyone else to have her." He stated softly._

_Wally's face went blank. "How the fuck did he know that?" He thought to himself. It was as if this dude could read minds or something. _

_Kuki was hoping that he would admit to Joel being right. It wasn't a surprise to anyone that Kuki liked Wally as much as he liked her but she knew damn well that she didn't really have much hope in dating the boy if he refused to admit his feelings._

"_No, that isn't true." Wally lied. "I may like her, I'll admit that much, but I'm not afraid to lose her. If anything I am hoping I do…" He felt his heart fall into a deep pit. If anything he could have said to push him deeper into a depression that was it, but he knew he had to protect that cute lovely girl behind him._

_A harsh wave came over Kuki as she heard those words. Shaking her head she had to keep back the tears that were forming in her beautiful purple eyes. Noticing the girl in the back Joel was now determined to get Wally to admit he couldn't stand to be without the girl he loved._

"_So you don't mind if I take her?"_

"_Touch her and die." Thought the blonde boy, but instead of answering her just gave him evil look. _

"_Well I mean if she isn't claimed then basically I can go after her. I'd be more then happy to date such a beautiful angel" Joel said smiling. "Long black, Perfect lilac eyes, a button nose. Hell, she has a smile of a goddess and, the body model and the fashion of a high classed designer. She is flat out gorgeous. Don't you think?" Joel said as a slight blush came across Kuki's face._

_Wally clinched his fist, was this shameless? Or just an ass? "Just shut up Joel."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just let me out."_

"_Admit how you feel Wally!"_

"_No! Now stop the car before I really kick your fucking ass!" Wally yelled._

"_Try it." Joel challenged._

"_Fine! Stop so I can!"_

"_I'll stop when I feel like it!" Joel growled./_

"_Joel, just please, stop the car?" Kuki asked softly. "Please?" Right then Joel slowed down to the curb so Wally could get out._

"_There, but know one thing," Joel said as he walked away. "You'll never be happy until you find inner peace."_


	11. Chapter 11 Stormy Night

_**Authors Note:**__ By far, I think this is the best chapter, I had this part planned out before I even started writing_. _Granted, there's not as much drama as I had planned there is a shocking moment. But this story isn't over yet, but it will be soon. Sorry for taking so long with these past two chapters it was just a hectic month. Oh and I figured I'd do this today since I can't go to work or school since I lost my voice! Enjoy!_

_The rain was pouring by the time Wally finally made it home. It left him soaked to the bone causing him to curse under his breath. He was pissed at him dad for taking his keys, pissed at Kuki for going with Joel, pissed at himself for letting her, and pissed at Joel for showing up in his life at all. Leaving a trail of water behind him he walked to his bathroom and stripped off his clothes. _

_Getting into the shower he sighed softly. He knew had had to do something about his anger problems or else he was going to lose everyone he cared about. "Come on Wally, just go get some help." He thought to himself. "It'll be okay…" Quickly shaking that thought out of his head he went back to cleaning himself off. _

_Once finished he got out, wrapping the towel around his waist he went and put on his pajamas then went to the kitchen to eat. Wally was surprised to see his father sitting there, as if he was waiting for him. "Wallabee, sit, you and I need to have a talk about how you have been acting lately."_

_Going to the fridge Wally rolled his eyes. Wasn't taking his car enough for this old guy? Guess not. He grabbed a bottle of water and sat down. "Um, alright?"_

_His father looked at him, his green eyes focused on Wally's blue ones. "What has been with you? I know you have always had a bit of anger problem mate but never like this. You punch your best friend, you punch my wall. What has been provoking you to do such things?" He asked his eldest son._

_Crossing his arms Wally looked at his feet and sighed. "I don't know dad, it's just been a bad week."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Nigel told Kuki something I didn't want her to know, she came over and talked to me about it, some new jack ass guy has been hitting on her."_

"_You can't be protective of something that isn't yours Wally."_

"_Yeah, but dad…"_

"_Wallabee, you have to understand that the world will always be against you and you have to find a to deal with it all. Harboring all of this anger will one day be your down fall. I don't want to see my oldest child break because of something so ridicules."_

"_I know dad, but I'm fine."_

_His father sighed. "Wally, I'm sorry but you can't have you keys back until you learn to calm down and apologize to Nigel."_

"_Come on dad, I brought my truck."_

"_True, but I don't care."_

"_Dad! Come on your treating my like I'm ten! I worked hard to get that truck! You can't just can't take it away!" Wally yelled._

"_Sorry son, but no." His dad said leaving the room._

"_Damn it!" Wally said going up to his room. "This day keeps getting worse." Pissed he started to punch his punching bag. It wasn't like he enjoyed punching Nigel but Wally figured he enjoyed it. "I was just trying to protect Kuki, she didn't need to know about me." He said talking to himself. He continued this for an hour, just punching and yelling. He didn't know what else to do, he didn't know anything else but violence to reduce his anger. Well there was one thing but since Wally couldn't picture Kuki doing anything naughty and he really couldn't imagine any other women he wanted to see, he was kind of out of luck._

_The night went on, it was a long, stressful, and depressing night. Wally sat there, just staring at his wall. He felt heavy, as if the world was falling around him like the rain that was falling outside. It was he and the storm where one. The rain was the depression that washed over him. The lightening was the things that set him off, and the thunder was his reaction to his anger._

_Turning to his window he noticed something odd. Headlights, pulling into his driveway, but who would be coming to his house at this time of night? Wally watched the car, trying to see if he could discover who it could be. Nothing._

_After a few minutes the lights went out and someone got out of the car. The only thing Wally could make out was that this person was short and covered up by a blanket who was headed for his door. 'Who the hell?" He said as his phone started to go off._

_Looking at him phone he saw Kuki's name. Wondering why she would be calling at such an odd time he answered. "Hello?"_

"_Come open the door." The girl on the other said softly._

_Wally Nodded hanging up his phone and quickly ran down stairs opening the front door to see a heart broken girl standing there. Before he could even ask why she was here she spoke. "You have to care Wally!" She cried looking at him. Her flannel green pjs were soaked along with her rainbow monkey blanket. Her long black hair was soaked too, making it hard for him to notice her tears. _

"_What are you talking about?" Asked a confused Aussie._

"_You told Joel you didn't care if I was with someone else but I don't want to be with someone else! I want to be with you!" She confused crying_

_Wally stared at her in shock. "Here come in, let's get you something warm on." He stated softly brining her inside._

_As he took her up to his room he grabbed a towel and some of his night clothes, including a orange shirt and blue pajama bottoms. Then he handed them to her and sighed. "Here, dry off and put these on." He said closing his bedroom door leaving her in there alone. _

_After a couple of minutes Kuki emerged from his room in his dry clothes, now it was obvious that she had been crying a deep guilt filled Wally's stomach. He stepped in his room and pulled her in there with him. "Listen Kuki, I'm sorry, but what I said is the truth." he said once again lying. "I like you, believe me, I like you a lot, but you can find someone better then me."_

_She shook her head. "You don't fool me. I know what goes on through your head, you told me! Sorry, but I'm not stupid." Kuki responded. "Don't act like you wouldn't care if I was with someone else! That's why you got so defensive with Joel! You care! You would hate it if I just walked out of your life!"_

_Wally looked at her, her tears rolling down her cheeks. "Kuki, I'm sorry, it's just-"_

"_No!" She yelled cutting him off. "Just shut up and let me talk!"_

_His eyes grew big, not used to her snapping at him, or anyone for that matter. But he did as she said and stayed silent. Was she really hurt this bad by what he said?_

"_You aren't a bad guy, I know that. Hell, everybody knows that. Despite what you may think you aren't a monster. Wally I like you, I always have. Please, give yourself a chance? For me?"_

_Shaking his head the boy looked down. "I can't" He whispered. "I won't put you in any harm."_

"_You don't have too." Kuki said walking up to him. "Just relax sometimes." She smiled looking in his eyes. "I'll be able to handle myself. Just trust me." Kuki said closing her eyes, and with that her lips softly met Wally's._


	12. Chapter 12 Surpize!

Wally's eyes grew huge as Kuki kissed him, her lips were soft, yet firm to his own. They had a sweet taste to them, almost like a cotton candy taste, but not quite. At first the boy wanted to push her away and stop this from happening, but she was right, he had to let her in. He just had to relax. Closing his eyes her wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close and returning the kiss.

Slowly kissing her bottom lip Wally let his tongue escape from his own mouth into hers. As a blush grew on the Asian girls face she softly smiled and repaid him with the sweet taste of tongue. It was as if the world dissolved around them, disappeared. There was no one to disturb them. Wally finally found his bliss, and Kuki finally was able to help the person she cared for most.

As their kiss broke Kuki looked up at him. Suddenly lust washed over Wally. Surprisingly Kuki had felt the same over powering lust because she pushed him on the bed softly and fell over him holding herself up. "Wally, I don't want to be this perfect angel in your mind. I just want you to picture me as your girlfriend."

Wally couldn't speak, he was just to much in shock all he did was nod he couldn't let Kuki walk away heart broken, he wanted to do whatever made her happy so he just laid back and let her do as she pleased.

Kuki kissed him once again her body pressed against his. This is the first time in her life she ever really took control. Usually she just sat back and let everyone else take care of her, but not this time. She had to be the one to take of Wally. Slowly Kuki sat up and removed her shirt. This action left Wally in a blank state, not a bad one either, a one that was filled with amazement and love. Wally Loved Kuki, but he didn't want her to love him. She was safer away from him, but this is a moment he couldn't pass up. Her lilac bra was outlined with a thin layer of matching lace. An remarkable sight that caused his member to begin to grow.

"Kuki…" He whispered and he kissed her again rubbing up her back slowly. "You look beautiful." Then he worked his way up to her bra strap undoing it, he watched her bra fall down onto his body. A light blush flew across Kuki's face as she noticed Wally's stare.

Kuki's large breast looked luscious and lovely, Wally reached up and grabbed her breast. This caused Kuki to let out a soft moan. "Oh Wally, I want you to have me… just for your own. Please? Take me…"

Wally nodded and started to pull her pants off. A blush grew across his face when Kuki lifted her body and let him. Now, completely naked, Kuki sat there. "Now it's your turn." Kuki suggested moving off him.

Not only was this Kuki's first time but it was also Wally's, blushing he sat up and removed his clothing. Reviling his buff body, and his throbbing member which was craving attention. Kuki smiled blushing. "Do you have anything?" Kuki asked blushing as Wally nodded. He was health this year and their school passed out condoms. He had a few just in case, reaching into his drawer he grabbed on and slipped it on.

"Lay down." Wally mumbled to her kissing her.

Kuki did so slowly opening her legs to allow him entrance. Blushing Wally slowly entered her, he was firm yet gentle. He broke Kuki's wall and caused her to cry out in pain. "Are you okay?" Wally asked moving slowly.

"Yeah, keep going…" Kuki said shivering.

After a while Kuki finally started to enjoy herself. Moaning she bit her lip. "Oh Wally… Keep going…"

Smiling Wally did as she said and kept going, using a bit more speed, he let out a soft sigh. To Wally this wasn't sex it was more like making love. He loved Kuki, and he hoped she loved him too. He kissed her softly and she returned the kiss.

He made his was to her neck and kissed it softly, careful not to leave a love mark he nibbled at her. "You are really beautiful."

"Wally…" Kuki moaned wrapping her hands around his body she reached his peak. Her body started to shake. "Oh!" Kuki moaned louder biting her lip.

Also reaching his tip Wally quickly pulled out and released into the condom, he just didn't want to do it inside of her. "God, Kukz, that was great…" He whispered into her ear holding her.

Kuki nodded. "It was…" She said laying there with her.

The two laid there for a while then Kuki got up putting his clothes back on. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Wally." She said kissing him. "Have a good night."

"You too Kuki." Wally said getting up. "But let me walk you to the door okay?" He said getting up and throwing the condom away. Then he got dressed and walked her down to the door kissing her. "Good night."

"Good night Wally." Kuki said as she let his house.

Wally walked up the stairs and looked at the ceiling. "That was great…" He thought to himself but then snapped back into his crazed self. "What have I done…" He wondered. "I ruined her innocence…" He said out loud going to sleep feeling horrible for what he just did.


	13. Chapter 13 Back to Class

_**Authors note: **__I have to thank my best friend Jimmy for this one, he gave me the idea of what happens at the end, granted it is a bit of a sad cliff hanger it happens. I love writing this story, I really do, so next I'm not sure what I should write about. Either Resident Evil, Harvest Moon, Ouran High school Host Club, or a another cartoon, so anyone your help would be loved Please review!_

_The next morning was a long blurry moment in time. The headache from regret and pain fueled Wally's depression and anger. Towards no one but himself. How could he have been so stupid? He let Kuki seduce him, he stole her virginity then he went to be feeling even worse then before. 'What the fuck is wrong with me." He said to himself kicking a can as he slowly made his way to his school._

_He mused to himself about this past week, it really had been a bad week, but maybe this one would be better. Then again with his two friends hating his guts there was no way he was going to get much friendly chatting in. If he got lucky Fanny would talk to him, and he didn't want Kuki too… Even though Wally knew damn well that wasn't going to happen. Sighing he looked up to the sky, then back ground to the ground, his hands deep in his pockets._

_Around 8 Wally made it to school, luckily just on time. Walking into the school he was giving many stares, some the usual "Oh he is so hot stare", but there a few more mixed in some where those "What an ass hole" looks, others where "To Nigel of all people" stares, and many more hateful stares were mixed in. Only one person seemed happy t see Wally at all and that person just turned out to Kuki._

"_Hi Wally!" She yelled from across the hall smiling._

_Not wanting really anything to do with her Wally ignored her cry for his attention and turned to go to his first class. Wally truly felt horrible for ignoring the girl he loved but he couldn't have anyone talking about her for talking to the class ass munch. _

_The first bell rang shortly after and Nigel and Hoagie walked in the room, Nigel had a big shiner sitting on his left eye. Wally really got him good, but he didn't stare, just looked down. Nigel's entrance caused a stir of whispers to enter the room and this drove Wally mad. "Shut up…" He said in his mind not wanting to cause a scene in class (again)._

"_Okay students, hush hush, today we are having a serious talk about…" Wally spaced out, something he did often when the teacher started talking, then something he heard caused him to snap, it was just a little whisper at the edge of the room, it came from a tall brown haired girl. "Did you hear that Wally uses drugs, no wonder that bastard is so crazy!" _

_Standing up Wally looked over at her. "You have no fucking reason to be talking shit on me! All of you! You don't know what I have been through, look I stopped bullying all of you! (Most of you…) so just leave me alone! God fucking damn!" He screamed leaving the class room._

"_Damn bastards talking about me…." He mumbled clinching his fist. "So what if I get mad? It happens! " Storming out of the school he rushed home, he had to get away from this place, even if it was just for a day of two he needed to escape. Wally was taking his key's and leaving. He was done. Done with this drama, done with friends, with his father, his memories' even with Kuki…_

_Once he arrived him he trashed the house looking for his keys, he found them, under a pillow, of all pillows in the house it had to be his moms. "Great dad of all places? Nice way to be a dick." And with that he turned to leave. No note, no bags, not even his cell phone, only his wallet and his keys._

_Leaving his house once again black clouds came. The dark versions of the white clouds filled the sky and brought a storm along with them, the rain started to fall heavily, so much so the field of vision was less then a foot. "The news never said it was going to storm this bad…" Wally complained as he drove. "What the fuck!" He yelled not paying attention as an intersection goes past. _

_n the middle of the way a truck twice the size as Wally's smashed into his side causing him to fly off the road and into a ditch, smashed, stuck, his truck resting on top of him. Wally laid there, unconscious, a huge gash on his head from the smashed glass hitting his head as the truck flipped upside down. His right arm broken from the air bag and both of his legs broken from the hood being smashed in. Like the accident that took his mother, this one was also a hit and run_


	14. Chapter 14 How to Save a Life

**_A/N: _**_Hey, Hey. This is Chapter 14 How to Save a Life. One of my favorite songs. It took me forever to write this chapter because I have to think of how I wanted it too go. At first I had a diffrent doctor but then I thought, "Hey Abby's dad is a Doctor!" So he became the docotor. By the way, for those who don't know, Sydney is Wallys dad's name. Well here is your story. Enjoy!_

It was close to impossible to see the blonde laying underneath what once was his truck. Luckily the rain stopped about 45 minutes after the accident; before he lost too much blood. Finally he was visible to the passing public.

The first person to pass by was a person driving a red mustang, the very same mustang that belonged to a certain Joel Peterson. Peering out of his window he saw it. The horrible sight that no driver wanted to see; the smashed, demolished, truck. Confused and worried Joel decided it would be best to pull over and check on the person who suffered the accident.

"I wonder what happened." Joel mumbled to himself as he got out of his car and saw a pile of blonde hair and blood.

"Holy shit!" he yelled as he quickly pulled out his phone and called 911

"Hello?" the operator said calmly. "What is your emergency?"

"There's been a bad crash, but there is only car here." His voice was shaky and broken. "The person, they are under the vehicle, bleeding. It looks bad."

"Okay, I will have someone come out, where are you?"

"Just outside of highway 67. Please, hurry.""An ambulance is coming now; it'll be a few minutes. Please, if you can find a way stop the bleeding. I will remain on the phone if you'd like."

"No, I'm fine. Thank you. Good-Bye." Joel said hanging up the phone.

Quickly Joel ran over to the truck, trying his best to get it off Wally, still obvious to the fact is was him. Using all of his will power and strength he finally relived the blonde from his horrific trap. Now realizing the blonde was his friend Wally. Well, not really his friend, but Joel was still hell bent by the fact it was Wally. He was beaten, bruised, and almost dead looking. "Oh god…" Joel whispered to himself. "Please Wally, please, be okay."

Wally's body was limp when Joel grabbed him and moved him away from his truck. He felt bad for leaving the blonde on the wet ground but he didn't really think it would be wise to hold him in his arms. It was only now when the tan boy was looking down upon the broken boy he could see how bad he really was. "It's even worse than I thought…" Joel said checking see if Wally's heart was still beating. It was. "Oh, thank god." Joel said looking at him.

Wally's head was busted open right above his left eyebrow. His eye on right was black. His right arm was broken at the wrist, the forearm, and the shoulder. His legs both broken and his body, covered in cuts and bruises.

Joel took off his shirt and placed it on the blondes worst cut; his head. Joel tried his hardest to make Wally come too but nothing seemed to be working. "You'll be okay buddy. Just wake up… Come on dude, wake up."

Wally's breath was light and to Joel it felt like forever before the ambulance came; although it only took 10 minutes for it to arrive.

Joel stood up and waved them down. "Oh! Over here!" He yelled calling them. When the paramedics stopped the quickly put Wally in the ambulance while one went over to Joel.

"Would you like to come along sir?" The man asked Joel as he nodded and climbed in.

The couple of minutes the boys where in the ambulance they paramedics got to work. Quickly cleaning his wounds and stitching them up. They started to monitor his heart beat, and tried to check to see if he had any internal damage, luckily he didn't. In fact, they had Wally hooked up to all kinds of machines, one to help him breath and all kinds that Joel didn't really understand. The paramedics were able to help the blonde remain stable until they reached the hospital.

Wally, being rushed into the ER was quickly placed into a room. The nurses quickly tended to him, giving him and IV the doctors, got some blood work so they would be able to give him more blood. A concerned Joel just waited until a doctor came out.

"How is he doctor?" Joel asked looking at the tall, black man. His faced was slightly rounded and he was chubby at the waist.

"Well boy, I say he is doing just fine. I do need to know some information though. We can't do much else unless I know if he has got himself some insurance." The doctor said.

"I don't know anything about him really, just that his name is Wally and he has an anger issue." Joel replied. "but, I do know a friend. She might be able to help." He said pulling out his phone.

"Well alright son, I'll be on this floor, just have the nurses buzz me when you find out."

"Will do." Joel said as he dialed Kuki's number leaving her phone buzzing in class.

Sitting in class Kuki jumped when her phone went off in her pocket. She never had he her phone on during school hours but for some odd reason she wasn't quite aware of she left it on. Kuki secretly looked down at her phone and saw it was Joel. 'Why is Joel calling me?" she wondered. "It has to be important if he knows I'm in class." Sighing she raised her hand and asked to be excused to use the rest room. Once there Joel hit the voice mail

"_Kuki… there's been an accident. It's Wally… He… he isn't okay… Kuki, you need to call me back. Please hear this…"_

"Damn it." Joel said hanging up 'I'll have to wait until she calls back." With a sigh he looked down. "Come on Wally., you can make it through this." he said as the phone rang.

Kuki didn't have time to listen to her voice mail she just called back right away.

Answering it, Joel knew exactly who was on the other side of this phone call. "Kuki!" Joel yelled in a panic.

"Joel are you out of your mind? Why are calling me while I'm at school?" She whispered.

"Wally's hurt! He's in the hospital. He was in an accident and is in very bad shape! Please, come down here and help me! The doctor wants to know about Wally! I don't know what to tell him! Hell, Kuki, I don't care what you do just get here!"

Kuki's small face went blank, her body, limp. It was as if her heart sank once again. "Wally… was in…" He voice stopped. "Is he okay?"

Joel looked down. "For now he is stable… but they can't so any more work on him they get his information. Hurry Kuki."

Nodding, the girl hung up the phone, leaving her pass on the sink she ran from the school building as if the thing was on fire. Rushing to her car she hopped in and speed off the hospital. "This can't be real…" Kuki said to herself. "I finally get him… I finally do it and this happens… Please Wally, be okay… I love you…" She said aloud as she arrived to the hospital.

Running into the ER she saw Joel, his face resting in his hands. "Joel!" Kuki yelled running over to him. "What happened?"

"Don't really know. Stay here." Joel said going to the nurses station and asking them to page the doctor. 'Sure Hun, no problem." The nurse said as she did what was asked. "He should be here soon."

The doctor arrived five minutes later and smiled. "Well hi there Kuki, this boy if your friend?"

"Hi Dr. Lincoln. Yes, I am. Is he alright?"

"He'll be alright Kuki, he is fine now. Just needs him self some surgery. He smashed his left cap, and we have to fix a small skull fracture he has. He is lucky let me tell ya. He got away with no real harm. Would have if that boy over there didn't call though."

"Well sir, his name is Wallabee Beetles. He lives on West Road, 61289. This town. I don't have his dad's number though, I'm sorry sir."

"Well don't be darling. I was wondering why this boy looked so darn familiar. His father and I became friends once his mother passed. Poor guy, was heart broken. I'll give him a call."

Dr. Lincoln pulled out his phone and Dialed Sydney's number. "Hey there Sid, I got some bad news. Your boy is here in the hospital. I need ya to get over here to sign some papers and what not."

"Thanks Lincoln. I don't know how he got a hold of his keys though. I took em away."

"Well, he got them and crashed. You know them kids always disobeying and going out and partying and well you know."

Sydney nodded and sighed. "Well I'll be there soon ol' mate." He said as he hung up the phone and told his boss he was off to the hospital before he left.

Finally arriving he noticed Kuki sitting in the ER next to a tan boy he hasn't seen before. Then he saw his friend and walked over to him. "Well hey there Lincoln."

"Hi Sid. Here is the paper work you have to sign. Don't worry your son is going to be just fine." The doctor said hanging him the paper work.

"It'll be done here soon my friend." The tall concerned parent said going over and sitting by Kuki.

"Hi. Mr. Beetles." Kuki said softly.

"Well Hi there sweet heart." He said forcing a smiling. "Don't worry about Wally too much. He's a tough cookie. Just relax."

Kuki looked at him as her eyes filled up with tears. "Your right Mr. Beetles. This is the boy who saved your so. His name is Joel."

Mr. Beetles held his hand out and smiled. "It's an honor to meet ya mate. Thanks a billion for saving my boy."

A depressed boy looked over at him and sighed. "You're welcome. The only thing is… Wally isn't quite saved yet."

"Why of course he is! He isn't dead is he?"

"No I suppose you're right Mr. Beetles."


	15. Chapter 15 Awakening

_**A/N: **__Sorry, this chapter is mostly talking, but it needed to be done. This is the second to last chapter, so thank you all for reading._

_After a couple of hours the doctors finished Wallabee's surgery. His metal plates in place and skull fracture filled with a type or molding metal Wally was finally about to move to the West Wing of the hospital. He was given a room and a nurse to tend to basically his every need. _

_Wally was slightly awakened now. His body was limp and sore. "Ahhh… what the fuck happened?" Wally said confused. _

"_You were in a accident kid. The rain, and the driving, well you know." Doctor Lincoln said walking in. "You have a few people who want to say hi. Is that okay?"_

"_I don't see why not..?" Wally replied sitting up but then he laid back in pain._

_Joel, Kuki and Mr. Beetles walked in shortly. "Hi Wally." Joel said smiling._

_Wally looked at him. "Why are you here?"_

_Sydney looked at him. "Well that isn't anyway to talk to the kiddo who saved you is it son?"_

"_You?" Wally asked raising an eyebrow._

_Joel shrugged and smiled. "Well, I kind of had too."_

_Wally shook his head. "No, you didn't."_

"_Listen dude, you are my friend. Despite how you may act, you are my friend. Of course I'd save you."_

"_But I was so mean to you."_

"_And?" Joel said. "Look, I don't care when people get all pissy. It happens. I consider you a friend."_

_Wally smiled. "Thanks, I mean that. Thanks a lot. You really are a good friend."_

"_No prob dude." Joel said._

"_So how ya feeling Kiddo?" His father asked._

"_Never been better." Wally said Sarcastically._

"_But you're still kicking kid."_

"_Yeah I guess you're right pops. Sorry about stealing my car." Wally sighed. "Well, I don't even have a car anymore."_

"_Well, I believe that's enough punishment mate."_

"_Yeah, but it really doesn't matter if I can't use my legs right now." He laughed._

"_This is the first time I ever saw you in a good mood." Joel said smiling._

"_I'm kind, I'm just kind of glad to be alive." Wally looked over at the short Japanese girl standing by the door. Biting her lip her eyes focused on the ground._

_She was scared. Not about Wally's life being taken away from her but of Wally's anger. She didn't know if she could take losing him forever. Not if the two where together. She didn't want to make eye contact. She felt like she couldn't._

"_Kuki?" Wally said. "Come over here."_

_Nodding Kuki looked up and walked over to him, still not making eye contact._

"_What's wrong?" Wally asked._

"_Nothing," she said. "I'm fine."_

"_Um, sorry to be rude, but will you guys leave me and Kuki alone to talk please?"_

_The others nodded and left the room, leaving the two alone._

"_Kuki, something is wrong. Please, tell me."_

"_Wally, you are so stupid!" She yelled. "Why can't you just do something to help yourself! If you would have just done something about your issues you wouldn't have almost died!" Kuki yelled crying._

"_Kuki… don't cry." _

"_Just, shut up. Why didn't you just help yourself when you had the chance!"_

"_I don't know Kuki…" Wally said softly._

"_I just wish you would have done something." Kuki replied._

"_I know Kuki, I know." He said patting the bed. "Come here."_

_Kuki sat down next to him and lowered her head. "I need you to do something about your anger. Please?" Kuki cried._

"_Don't cry." He wrapped his good arm around her." "I'm going to get help. I promise I will."_

_Kuki wiped her eyes. "Do you swear?" She asked softly._

_Wally nodded. "Kuki let me tell you something. When I first got into my car today, was it today? I don't know, but I was really mad. Hell, I was mad the whole time. I just don't want to put you in any trouble."_

_Kuki looked at him. "I'm not mad, just be careful, I just don't want you hurt."_

"_I will be, for you. You've done so much for me, just never realized it. Not only you, but Nigel and Hoagie too. All this time, I have been to mad to see it but I owe you guys." Wally said._

_Kuki smiled and kissed him. "Just shut up."_

"_Do me a favor." Wally asked her._

"_What is it?"_

"_Call Nigel and Hoagie and tell them to come here."_

"_I already did." Kuki smiled and hugged him as there was a knock on the door._

"_We're coming in" Hoagie yelled opening the door as Nigel, Rachel, and Abby followed._

"_Hey, you brought everyone." Wally said smiling._

_Abby crossed her arms smiling over at the two. "You about scared Abby to death, how ya feeling Blondie?" Abby asked him._

"_I'm fine, just have something I need to say."_

"_What's that?" Hoagie asked looking at Wally."_

"_I need to say sorry." Wally said as Nigel looked over at him._

"_Wally, I know you get a little carried away at times but it's not often you say sorry. Are you feeling okay?"_

_Wally nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just sorry for everything, when I was a bad friend, when I got mad over nothing, hitting in you in the face." _

_Nigel smiled. "It's fine Wally, I'm just glad you're okay."_


	16. Chapter 16 Welcome Home

Wally was asked to stay in the hospital for about a week after his crash. So the doctors could monitor his behavior and make sure no serious conditions deepened. Darning that time he was put in anger management and was giving consoling to learn how to deal with the death of his mother. After that week was up Kuki came to get him from the hospital.

"Hey Wally, ready to go home?" Kuki asked

"Yeah, I'm tired of looking at the same for white walls all day."

Kuki smiled. "Well then come on, let's take you home."

At his house everyone was there. Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, Rachel, Fanny, Wally's football team, everyone who Wally knew, even Joel was there. Over the week Joel and Wally became really good friends. Wally was able to let go of all the anger he had and let Joel into his life. He found out who Joel really was and understood that the two where more alike then he thought.

Pulling up to the house Kuki Honked her horn to let the others inside know it was them. "Opps, my bad. I didn't mean to do that." She giggled and turned her car off.

"Look at you being all clumsy. You are so cute Kukz." Wally said smiling.

"Oh hush up." She said getting out and getting his wheel chair out so he could go inside.

As the two made their way inside Kuki turned on the lights and every one popped out. "Surprise!" They all yelled as Wally smiled.

"Wow, thanks guys." Wally said smiling at them. "This means a lot." He rolled himself into the foyer area.

"You're welcome son." Wally's father said smiling at him.

Kuki smiled as she went and got Wally some food and something to drink. "We wanted to let you know that we all love you, and we will be there for you no matter what."

"And we're kind of glad you're still alive." Joel said smiling.

"Hell, I'm glad to be alive." Wally said laughing.

After a few hours the party ended and everyone but Kuki and the Beetles left. "Here, let me help clean." Kuki offered and did so. Once done she took Wally up to his room and helped him change into his Pajamas.

"Umm, thanks Kuki…" Wally said blushing.

"You're welcome, and now you're all ready for bed."

"But you forgot my shirt."

"No I didn't." She said as she kissed him.

Wally blushed and kissed her back. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Kuki said taking off her shirt along with her bra. "I just want to feel my body against yours, and we don't need to make love to do that. You're hurt after all."

Kuki kissed him again as Wally blushed. "Um, okay…" He said staring at her.

"I love you Wally." Kuki said smiling as she hugged him, her bare body against his.

"I love you too Kuki…" Wally said using his one arm to hold her. This was truly a perfect end to a perfect night.

_**A/N: **__Well, there's the end. I hope you liked it. I got the idea for the ending from one of my fans. I'm not sure if he would want me to say his name in this or not so I won't. But you know who you are thank you. I hope you tune into my next story. It will be more of a thriller than anything so be looking out!_

_Love,_

_Maxy_


End file.
